


Violets and Sapphires

by AChesireSmile



Series: Fine Arts (of Killing) [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, F/M, Gen, I'm gonna call this my therapy fic, Kat is a bartending musician and artist, Kat is who I came up with, Mutual Pining, Pining, Shane needs someone who balances him out, Shane's POV, Soft Shane, and the poor guy didn't even ask for her name, if you squint a little - Freeform, this is literally 1k of just Shane getting drunk and meeting Kat for the first time, who would like Kat and Shane and the angst I already wrote down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AChesireSmile/pseuds/AChesireSmile
Summary: This is the cliché story of how a guy meets the girl. It was always about a girl, it was always about that eventual meeting destined and written by fate. But this is not the story of how he gets the girl. Nah, because it is never that easy, not for Shane fucking Walsh.
Relationships: Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes, Shane Walsh/Catalina Reyes, Shane Walsh/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Fine Arts (of Killing) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647961
Comments: 20
Kudos: 10





	Violets and Sapphires

It is the first time he sees her, years back in only a moment of a thousand other moments. He knows that that is it for him. He had been five shots in, head racing and tongue tasting electricity, but when he sees _her_ , that is it. He is _gone_ , on _her_.

The music that is just blasting as background noise is distasteful with that modern rock style. It should have been the thing to make him turn on his heel and walk right the fuck back out. But it had been a stressful day, after all.

Rick had nearly gotten the both of them killed but somehow did that magical, miracle bullshit with that intense look on his face that had somehow willed the people they were busting into surrendering. And then the way Lori had nitpicked at Rick’s actions, mouth in a firm, thin line and her voice, though while in low volume, had been slicing in her judgement which led to Shane backing right out of that with a _see you later, man_.

He only felt bad for the fact that Carl could hear that shit as Shane’s best friend argued back with his wife. The two had just _stopped_ noticing when their only son would be witness to the way their relationship was spiraling nowadays.

The bar had a two man team running it, considering that it was Friday and that meant more business as the week was crawling its way to an end for that glorious finish line. A gaggle of drunken ladies and guys only on the cusp of their adulthood were hanging around the pool table. A couple of bikers were on the opposite side of the bar counter from where Shane settles in for his own night of drinks, which he promptly ignores their curious glances because they are sharks to blood in the water when it came to cops.

He is off duty, fuck that noise.

After his first and second shot, somebody enters the side door of the building. He sees a flash of blue and a lot of black. The guy who had served Shane is yelling after the newcomer— with a gruff _where the hell you’ve been, girl?_ — she only waves back to the guys behind the counter before they disappear into the very back of the building.

With the third shot is downed, the back is opening up again and he just orders another round. His head is already throbbing at the prospect of how his morning will turn out. He does not find it in himself to even care about that consequence. Hangovers are easy, even if it felt like a jackhammer going for a carnival prize on how high the bell will go up time and time again.

The fourth order is when the bar counter is going up and over. The bikers are leering at whoever it is that comes in, the bitch is smirking and her boy toy is making kissy faces. The gaggle of drunken kids just shaves away some of Shane’s patience with the pool balls being knocked around. The other server, lankier than his partner and pleasing to the eye, high fives the newcomer and turns to leave the bar.

On his fifth, Shane thinks about his next drink. There is a little thought just in his head whispering and urging him to go home now, to stave off some of his early morning consequences. And then, all of sudden, blue is all he sees. The woman decked in all black, taking up the half of the bar opposite of the King County officer, has _blue hair_.

Her entire head of hair is just endless— both of the navy ocean and midnight sky, like sapphires and lapis— and the black band that just twists all that blue on top of her head is all that keeps it up. The wisps that escape from the mass curl at the back of her neck and long strands just caress her jawline and still trails down, down, down to sigh against her collarbones like they belong.

She barely spares a single remark to whatever the biker couple offers to her, refilling their glasses with ease. A guy sitting just at the halfway point of the counter receives a pointed stare as she merely hands over a water bottle and his tab for the night. One of the girls from the pool table with heavy eyeliner orders flaming shots, Blue Wonder does not blink at the request.

The first time she speaks is to her fellow server, just shy of a half hour later. “Andy, why don’t you head on home? Go and say hello to that goddaughter of mine?”

Andy comes back from taking back the cups of the flaming shots, lifting his head with a chuckle and grin. “You’re late to ya fucking shift and ya telling me to go home when Leon ain’t even here yet?”

There is a little half moon looking wreath etched in ebony behind her right ear. She has a little, silver cuff with small chains attached to the piercing embedded in her lobe on that same ear that catches Shane’s attention this time. She merely shrugs at Andy’s harmless jabs as she rolls her sleeves up, revealing more tattoos and serves more to the biker couple.

The tall man hip checks on his way out with a brief _thanks_ , _girlie_. She only waves him away with a flourish of her hand, something branching in ink on the delicate flesh of her inner wrist.

On Shane’s sixth order through her, he says something else on the side. He never remembers what exactly he had spouted. But when she turned her eyes, _god_ , those were such stunning eyes. There is such a vivid depth, that with a slight upturn of her chin, her eyes are flaming violets. Yeah, he never found himself caring about what he had said that night.

And her smile, _goddamn_ , it had been the prize winner.

When she offers a water bottle and his tab, after he downs his last order, he swears that he is coming back to this bar with its shitty music to see Blue Wonder again. And he does. Over and over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up falling for Shane. Honest to god, I stopped watching TWD after he died and only saw parts of the end of the Prison Arc. And you know what, I decided I wanted a new story for Shane and I ended up just making Kat.  
> If anyone likes this, I'm already thinking on publishing the three chapters I already started.


End file.
